Reason
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Terkadang, perasaan itu tak pernah terlihat dan tersamarkan dengan ikatan persahabatan. Sehingga, perlu dipastikan, diungkapkan, dan disertai dengan alasan./NaruSaku!/One shot/RnR? :D


Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Reason** © 2013

by _MizuRaiNa_

NaruSaku! And lilbit SasuHina.

**Warning** : AU, Romance/Friendship, typos or misstypos, etc

* * *

_**...**_

_~Happy Reading~_

_**...**_

* * *

Kurenggangkan sel-sel motorik yang terasa pegal. Sudah lebih dari enam jam aku berkutat dengan laporan-laporan perusahaan. Aku membaca ulang hasil kerjaku. Ah, semakin ke sini kalimatnya semakin tak beraturan. Mungkin sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri kerjaku hari ini. Lagi pula sekarang sudah di atas jam sepuluh. Karyawan-karyawan lain—mungkin—sudah pada pulang. Yeah, hanya aku yang menjadi sekretaris Direktur mendapatkan banyak tugas untuk dikerjakan setiap harinya.

Setelah kubereskan dokumen-dukemen di mejaku serta mematikan _notebook _yang kupakai, aku berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhku dengan tangan kutarik ke atas. _Well_, aku hanya melakukan hal ini jika suasana kantor telah sepi.

Aku berjalan menghampiri pintu, mematikan saklar lampu lalu keluar dan menutup serta mengunci ruangan kerja. Langkahku yang seharusnya pergi ke pintu keluar kini melangkah menghampiri ruang Direktur. Ternyata dia belum pulang. Kukira ia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya karena besok ia akan memimpin _meeting _dengan CEO perusahaan tekstil.

_Tuk tuk tuk_

"Aku pulang duluan, Naruto," pamitku. Aku memang terbiasa pamit padanya jika ia masih lembur di ruang kerjanya. Bisa dibilang, kami bersahabat setelah lebih dari setahun aku bekerja di perusahaannya.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu namun tak ada jawaban. Mungkin ia terlalu khusyuk dengan pekerjaannya. Atau memang ia sengaja tak mau menyahut panggilanku? Entahlah. Aku rasa dua hari terakhir ini ia menjauhiku. Maksudku, biasanya dengan senang hati ia membuka pintu dengan sebuah cengiran lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Ia pasti ikut pulang bersamaku—lebih tepatnya ia sering mengantarkanku pulang—atau hanya sekadar mengantarku hingga halte yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sini.

Ya sudahlah. Itu hanya perasaanku saja. Barangkali ia memang sibuk karena akhir-akhir ini perusahaan sedang gencar-gencarnya menanamkan investasi.

_Drrt drrtt_

Ponsel yang ada di dalam saku blazer yang kupakai bergetar. Sembari melangkah, aku membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu. Rupanya dari Sasuke. Isi pesannya memberitahukan padaku bahwa ia menunggu di area parkir. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, aku merasa aneh dengan sikapnya. Sudah lama, mungkin hampir setahun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya karena ia tinggal di luar Jepang, ia tiba-tiba datang padaku.

Aku tahu ia tak pandai berbasa-basi. Bahkan sejak dua hari kemarin—sejak itu ia menjemputku pulang dari kantor—ia tak juga mengutarakan maksudnya kenapa menemuiku. _Well, _aku tak bermaksud mengecapnya sebagai sahabat yang datang jika ada keperluan. Ia dari dulu memang seperti itu. Tapi aku senang bisa menjadi salah satu sahabatnya. Kadang kesal juga sih dengan sikap dinginnya yang berlebihan itu.

_Tiinn_

Tak terasa aku telah sampai di area parkir. Dan oh, untung saja klakson mobil Sasuke menyadarkan lamunanku sekaligus memberitahukan di mana keberadaannya. Aku menghampiri mobil berwarna hitam itu lalu membuka pintu depan dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Lagi-lagi kebisuan menyelimuti kami dalam udara dingin di malam hari seperti sekarang ini. _Gezz_, makhluk satu ini bahkan tak menyapaku sama sekali. Dan sekarang, ketika mobilnya telah melesat di jalan, ia tetap saja tak menyuarakan sepatah kata pun! Entah sudah berapa lama kami berada di satu mobil dalam keheningan. Benar-benar suasana yang tak kusukai.

"Hei Sasuke, kau ini benar-benar aneh!" seruku padanya dengan nada kesal.

"Hn?" tanyanya—ah lebih tepat gumamnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku! Sudah dapat kutebak reaksinya pasti seperti itu.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memaki-maki lelaki beriris obsidian itu. Dari kemarin perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya dapat dihitung jari. Oh, paling banyak juga ketika pertama kali ia menemuiku itu. Itu pun jika aku tak banyak bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang secara mendadak dan menungguku di tempat parkir kantorku tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Kau bilang rindu? Aku tak percaya."

Ucapan panjang lebarku ternyata mampu mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke arahku. Ekspresinya tetap saja sedatar tembok. Tapi aku tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Aku risih dengan _Nii-san_ yang selalu menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan perempuan kenalannya," paparnya. Aku masih bingung dengan maksud dari perkataannya itu. _Nii-san_? Maksudnya Itachi? Kalau tak salah, Sasuke dan Itachi memang sama-sama tinggal di London. Tapi, apa hubungannya denganku?

"Lalu?"

"Dia akan berhenti melakukan hal konyol itu jika aku mengenalkan seorang gadis pada orangtuaku."

Hah?

"Lho? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku heran. Tanda tanya besar bersarang di pikiranku.

Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Aku yang masih keheranan semakin heran dengan kelakuannya.

Baru saja aku ingin membuka mulutku untuk bersuara, perkataan Sasuke mendahuluiku.

"Sudah sampai."

Aha, ternyata sudah sampai di depan apartemenku. Tapi aku masih enggan beranjak sebelum ia menjelaskan inti perkataannya itu.

"Aku tahu dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ucapku dengan suara cukup lantang dan melemparkan tatapan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi gadis itu."

Bola mataku melebar seketika. Apa katanya? Bukankah secara tak langsung, maksud dari kata-katanya itu ia ingin aku menjadi—yeah—pacar pura-puranya?

Dengan cepat, aku melepas _seat bet_ dan turun dari mobilnya.

"Aku tak mau!"

Ucapanku disusul dengan debaman pintu mobilnya yang kubanting cukup keras. Yang benar saja?! Hal bodoh ini hanya akan memperumit keadaan. Aku tak mencintainya dan aku tahu dia tak juga mencintaiku. Konyol sekali jika aku bersedia.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan mobilnya dengan langkah yang kuhentak-hentakkan dan gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari mulutku. Tak memedulikan orang di dalam mobil itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak aku menolak keinginan konyol Sasuke. Marah? Tentu saja. Sampai-sampai hari berikutnya setelah kejadian itu aku tak mau ikut dengannya yang datang menjemputku. Pesan darinya tak ada yang kubalas satupun dan sampai saat ini ia masih bersikukuh dengan keinginannya. Memikirkan hal itu memberatkan pikiranku saja.

"Hoi Sakura, tadi kata Direktur cepat selesaikan dokumen untuk _meeting _besok," ucap Ino, salah satu karyawati di sini.

Aku mendengus. Lagi-lagi dia seenaknya menyuruh selesaikan ini itu dalam tempo singkat. Benar-benar aneh.

"Oh ya, tadi kulihat ekspresi Direktur aneh. Kau tak sedang bertengkar dengannya 'kan?" tanya Ino sembari merapikan meja kerjanya.

Alisku terangkat sebelah, menatap Ino dengan pandangan heran. Bertengkar? Kurasa tidak. Aku tak merasa pernah berdebat dengannya atau beradu mulut karena pekerjaan ataupun hal lain.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak merasa pernah bertengkar dengannya. Kalau dia menjauhiku sih iya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa sebabnya."

Ino terlihat berpikir sesaat, mulutnya terbuka kecil namun mengatup kembali, tak jadi menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Begitu? Aku harap baik-baik saja." Ino mengambil tas kecil miliknya lalu ia sampirkan di pundaknya. "Aku pulang duluan ya Sakura, Jaa~" pamitnya dengan menampakkan sebuah cengiran disertai dengan lambaian singkat.

"Jaa Ino," jawabku.

Setelah kepergian Ino, ruangan ini begitu sepi. Aku melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Aku mengembuskan napas panjang saat mendapati waktu saat ini. Pukul setengah sebelas malam dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Aku menatap malas dokumen yang menumpuk di mejaku. Heah, penderitaanku masih panjang. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan konsentrasiku yang sempat buyar karena rasa malas. Secepat mungkin aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum lewat dari jam dua belas.

Tiga puluh menit lebih waktu telah berlalu. Akhirnya selesai juga. Dokumen telah siap dan mejaku sudah kurapikan. Aku bisa pulang sekarang.

Seolah telah menjadi kebiasaanku, aku merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku dulu sebelum keluar dari sini. Tasku kusampirkan di pundak. Tak lupa aku mematikan saklar lampu dan mengunci ruangan.

Hm, tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering. Tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi panas sebelum pulang.

Aku mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sudut-sudut bibirku melengkung ke atas membayangkan diriku yang sedang menyeruput kopi hangat di malam yang cukup dingin ini. Pantri hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Aku dapat melihat ruangan tersebut lampunya masih menyala terang. Yah, pantri terkadang tetap dinyalakan semalaman.

Memasuki pantri, aku melihat seseorang berambut pirang dengan balutan kemeja biru muda sedang membuat secangkir kopi hangat. Rupanya Naruto juga belum pulang. Aku mengambil cangkir, menuangkan kopi lalu menghampiri dispenser yang letaknya dekat dengan Naruto yang sedang mengaduk kopi yang dibuatnya.

"Hai Naruto," sapaku singkat. Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas sapaanku. Aneh, sungguh. Biasanya jika aku dan dia bertemu di pantri ia duluan yang menyapaku atau ia membalas sapaanku dan juga cengiran khasnya tak luput dari bibirnya.

Ia kulihat pergi ke _lounge _yang tak letaknya dekat dengan pantri. Aku mengaduk kopi yang kubuat. Kepulan-kepulan asap transparan aroma yang menguar dari kopi itu membuatku merasa hangat. Aku pergi ke _lounge,_ ikut duduk di sampingnya setelah meletakkan tasku di atas meja bundar di hadapanku.

Aku menyeruput kopiku sembari mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia meniup pelan kepulan asap yang menguar dari kopi miliknya lalu dengan perlahan mengecap cairan hitam pekat itu. Ia sama sekali tak bersuara. Ke mana perkataannya yang seakan tak pernah habis itu? Ke mana cengirannya yang mampu membuatku ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirku? Ke mana tingkahnya yang kadang membuatku tertawa?

Merasa ganjal dengan keheningan di antara kami, aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh ya Naruto, aku rasa akhir-akhir ini gelagatmu terlihat aneh," ucapku dengan melirik ke arahnya.

Ia seakan terkejut dengan pertanyaanku—atau kehadiran diriku? Kurasa tadi ia sempat melamun dan tak menyadari kehadiranku di sampingnya.

Naruto menurunkan cangkir kopi yang tak jauh dari mulutnya. Iris _sapphire_-nya menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. "Eh? Benarkah? Sepertinya biasa-biasa saja. Kau berlebihan, Sakura." Ia kembali menyeruput kopi yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Aku menyimpan cangkir kopi ke atas meja di depanku. Manik milikku menelisik mata biru laut miliknya. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan lelaki itu. Yeah, bisa dikatakan iris _sapphire _itu meredup.

"Kau bohong." Ia mengalihkan kontak mata denganku ke cangkir yang diminumnya. Ia terlihat gusar. "Adakah sesuatu yg mengganjal di pikiranmu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang beriringan dengan cangkir yang ia letakkan ke atas meja. "Entahlah."

"Aku yakin pasti ada."

Kau tak bisa berbohong lagi Naruto. Cukup lama mengenalmu aku tahu jika ada suatu hal yang ia risaukan atau ketika memiliki masalah.

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku Naruto. Kita bersahabat bukan? Masalah kantor? Keluarga? Atau apa?"

Sesaat, ia menatap iris _jade_-ku. "Bukan," jawabnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia membuang muka, seolah tak ingin manik miliknya bersibobrok dengan manik milikku. "Ini tentangmu."

Sontak, bola mataku melebar. Tak menyangka bahwa semua tingkah anehnya itu karena ulahku. Apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku. Ia menggaruk pipinya—yang entah sebenarnya gatal atau tidak—lalu tertawa miris dengan nada pelan. Yang membuat aneh, ekspresinya dengan cepat berganti menjadi ekspresi datar dengan sedikit menekuk wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?"

Aku benar-benar heran dengan lelaki satu ini. Tapi yah, memang sulit juga mengatakan tentang seseorang yang orang itu sendiri ada di hadapanmu.

"Katakan saja, aku tak akan marah walaupun itu menyakitkan buatku."

Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya. Mungkin aku tak pantas mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku ingin kau mengetahuinya." Ia terdiam sebentar. Aku menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

_Deg_

Jantungku berdetak cepat mendengar satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Ia menyukaiku? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kurasa pipiku sedikit memanas namun secepat mungkin aku menetralisir kegugupan dan keanehan yang tiba-tiba terjadi padaku.

Aku mengenyahkan spekulasi tentang ia yang memiliki perasaan khusus itu hanya padaku. Aku tahu mungkin itu hanya sebatas pernyataan untuk seorang ... sahabat?

"Aku juga," jawabku. Aku mengesampingkan ekspresi kekecewaanku dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan. Mengingat tentang persahabatan kami ini, membuat dadaku sesak.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dari dulu perasaan kita memang berbeda. Maksudku, aku suka lebih dari suka pada seorang sahabat." Ia menghela napas berat. "atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya ... aku mencintaimu."

Sungguh, aku seakan tak bisa bernapas saat ini. Ia mencintaiku? Bukankah selama ini ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat? Bahkan ketika aku dan dia duduk di bangku SMA, ia sering menjadikan hal ini sebagai candaan dan aku tak menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Aku masih tetap tak percaya. Kubuang jauh-jauh perasaan bahagia dari hatiku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri sebelum memastikan baik-baik hal ini.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan alasan mengapa kau mencintaiku."

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Entahlah. Bukankah mencintai seseorang tak butuh alasan?"

"Untukku, ya," jawabku disertai anggukan mantap.

Alis matanya bertautan. Mungkin ia sedang mencari-cari alasan. Naruto, melihat gelagatmu yang seperti itu, aku ragu kau benar-benar mencintaiku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana berubah hening. Ia tak juga menyuarakan alasannya. Ia berdecak sebal. Lalu tatapannya beralih menatap tajam ke dalam bola mata hijauku. Tatapannya terlihat sendu dan sedikit suram.

"Maafkan aku menanyakan hal ini. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Hatiku terasa nyeri dengan ungkapan maafnya itu. Aku pikir, ia benar-benar mencintaiku dan yeah, aku terlalu berharap banyak.

"Tentu saja."

Tak tahukah kau, Naruto? Aku menyadari perasaanku padamu ketika kita di hari-hari terakhir sebelum lulus dari SMA. Sudahlah. Aku tak boleh terlalut dengan perasaan ini.

"Satu hal lagi. Sakura, anggap perkataanku tadi tak pernah terjadi." Perkataannya seakan mengiris hatiku. "Aku tak ingin kau menjauhiku karena ini."

"Kau malah yang menghindariku!" balasku cukup lantang dan sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Dengan sebisa mungkin menampakkan raut kekesalan—tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan kekesalan dan rasa sakitku.

Ia mengaduh pelan, "Aw! _Ittai_!" Tangannya mengusap-usap kelanya yang mendapatkan bogem mentah andalanku.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada beberapa menit yang menegangkan tadi.

Ia mengambil cangkir yang ia minum. Ah, ia akan pergi. "Kurasa aku harus pulang. Dan, bukankah kau masih menunggu lelaki itu datang menjemputmu? Aku duluan ya, Sakura. Jaa~"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Ia mulai melangkah menjauhiku. Saat aku menyampirkan tasku dan membawa cangkir berisi kopi yang tinggal seperempat itu, aku mendengar seseorang bergumam.

_'Setidaknya, aku masih bisa bersamamu.'_

Aku menggeleng. Mungkin itu hanya delusiku saja. Aku tersenyum miris. Setelah menyimpan cangkir itu, aku bergegas pulang.

Rasa kesalku dengan cepat naik ke ubun-ubun saat mendapati seseorang sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam miliknya. Dia lagi. Tak cukupkah aku memberitahukan padanya bahwa aku tak bersedia dengan permintaan konyolnya itu?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku ketus dengan nada cukup lantang. Jarakku dan dia mungkin sekitar lima meter, aku tak mau menumpangi kendaraannya.

"Aku yakin kau juga tahu," jawabnya. _Geez_, menyebalkan.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak mau!" Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tentu saja aku hendak pulang dengan pergi ke halte. Bus malam aku yakin masih ada.

Langkahku terhenti karena ia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku menatap tajam padanya yang kutahu itu tak mempan sama sekali.

"Sekali ini saja."

Aku mendesah. Percuma menolak kemauannya. Ia pasti akan tetap mendatangiku karena hal ini.

"Oke, baiklah. Susah menentang kemauanmu."

"Arigatou," ucapnya yang benar-benar mengejutkanku. Ia jarang sekali menyebutkan kata sakral itu. Dan yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi ia membawaku ke dalam dekapannya selama sesaat. Ah, ia juga menjadi aneh. Apa sahabat-sahabatku itu memang orang-orang aneh?

Ia memasuki mobilnya, disusul olehku. Setelah di dalam mobil, sekilas aku melihat siluet seseorang di teras kantor. Naruto kah? Ah mungkin itu _office boy_. Bukankah tadi Naruto sudah pulang duluan?

* * *

**...**

* * *

Ponsel di samping laptop lagi-lagi bergetar. Mungkin ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya orang itu menelponku. Siapa? Sudah bisa kutebak pasti Sasuke. Siapa lagi orang yang mencoba menghubungiku dengan frekuensi sering akhir-akhir ini.

Merasa jengah, aku mengangkat telpon darinya. Mendapati suara baritone yang tak asing lagi di telingaku. Tanpa basa-basi atau sekedar menyapa di awal pembicaraan, ia tiba-tiba membuatku hampir mati dalam sekejap. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan.

_'Malam ini kau ikut makan malam denganku.'_

"APA?" Sontak, banyak karyawan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku yang memekik keras. Oh ya ampun, aku sampai lupa di mana keberadaanku. Aku hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan seulas senyum. Sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan di telpon, aku keluar ruangan kerja, mencari tempat yang tak banyak orang.

"Kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau acara makan malamnya itu sekarang!"

"Hn." Aish, jawaban itu lagi. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menyobek mulutnya yang terbiasa dengan kata ambigu itu.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Pekerjaanku masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan." Nadaku meninggi, jelas-jelas menolak keinginannya itu. Aku melirik jam tanganku, masih jam tujuh malam. Aku jarang sekali pulang di awal malam seperti ini.

"Mudah saja. Kau tinggal meminta izin pada Direkturmu." Apa dia bilang? Mudah katanya?

"Tak bisa!"

"Atau kau ingin aku yang meminta izin?"

Dia yang meminta izin? Yang benar saja?! Bisa-bisa gosip aneh-aneh tersebar di kalangan karyawan.

"Kau gila!" Aku menahan rasa marahku dan kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku. "oke, aku sendiri bisa melakukannya."

"Jangan lama-lama. Aku sudah menunggu di tempat parkir."

_What_? Dasar sinting!

Aku bergegas kembali ke ruangan kerja dengan gerutuan tak jelas mengiringi langkahku. Secepat mungkin aku membereskan dokumen-dokumen di mejaku dan pergi ke ruangan Naruto untuk meminta izin.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Aku tak menyangka Naruto dengan mudahnya mengizinkanku. Biasanya, ia menyuruhku melanjutkan laporan hasil _meeting _sampai selesai. Bahkan ke pantri saja ia kadang mengomeliku. Sekarang? Oh sudahlah. Mungkin dia sedang berbaik hati padaku—walaupun kulihat ekspresi wajahnya tampak tak suka dengan alasan yang kuberitahukan.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan langkahku saking kesalnya dengan makhluk dingin, ketus, nan sedatar tembok itu.

"Kau benar-benar gila Sasukeeeee!" makiku setengah berteriak—tahu aku masih di area kantor.

"Hn," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Oh ya ampun, lama-lama aku bosan dengan jawabanmu itu, Sasuke. Dasar manusia es yang pelit bicara," gerutuku sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Irit," koreksinya. Aku kira ia tak mendengarkan omonganku.

"Ya ya ya, terserah," jawabku malas. Terlintas di pikiranku tentang apa yang sempat kuingat tadi malam. Ketika kuliah, aku ingat dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang Sasuke cintai.

"Sasuke, bukankah kau mencintai gadis lain?" Aku mengingat-ngingat kenangan semasa kuliah dulu. "Hm... siapa namaya? Kinata? Hina... ah iya! Hinata. Kenapa kau malah ingin mengenalkanku sih? Aish..."

Bukannya mendengarkan omonganku, lelaki itu malah terlihat amat berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya—dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan raut datar seperti biasa.

"Hei Sasuke, jawab!" Aku mengguncang lengannya sehingga beberapa saat mobil yang dikendarainya sedikit oleng.

"Tch! Kau mau kita mati?" Sontak, aku menarik lenganku.

Ia mendesah, terlihat ragu untuk menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Dia tak mencintaiku."

"Hee? Maksudmu? Memangnya kau tahu dari mana? Kau pernah menanyakan padanya, hm?"

Aku benar-benar heran dan tak percaya. Dari yang kulihat semasa kuliah, gadis pendiam dan lugu itu juga terlihat menyukainya. Sering beberapa kali kulihat ia memperhatikan Sasuke atau terlihat rona merah menjalar di pipinya jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah kau diam?"

"Ketus sekali sih. Aku 'kan hanya ingin kau bahagia. Lebih dari lima tahun kau tetap cinta padanya, dan kau dengan mudahnya putus asa hanya karena ia tolak? Oh ayolah, bukan Uchiha namanya jika hal seperti itu saja kau menyerah."

"Cerewet!" terdengar nada kekesalan di intonasinya yang biasa datar.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Dan menanggapinya agak ketus.

"Bukan salahku." Benar 'kan? Dia sendiri yang membuatku terus bertanya-tanya karena tak memberikan jawaban.

Ia menghela napas berat. Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada jalanan malam yang masih ramai. "Sepertinya kau akan terus bertanya walaupun aku tak menjawab."

"Nah! Kau tahu sendiri."

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia katakan. "Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Aku semakin heran padanya. Jadi dia sama sekali belum menanyakan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya?

"Lho? Lho? Dari mana kau tahu ia tak mencintaimu?"

"Ia terlihat sering bersama dengan pria lain dan kurasa ia menyukainya." Dari nada bicaranya tertangkap kecemburuan.

"Yang benar saja?! Hanya itu?" Aku tak habis pikir dengan pola pikirnya. Ia tak sejenius IQ ataupun kemampuan yang dimilikinya. "Aku tak mau menemui orang tuamu. Pokoknya kau harus menanyakannya! Paling tidak kau tahu perasaanmu terbalas atau tidak. Aku tak akan mau pergi sebelum kau memastikan hal itu, Sasuke."

"Tidak."

Situasi seperti ini ia tetap saja bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya itu.

"Ayolaaahh~ apa susahnya sih? Sekali-kali kau lepaskan _pride-_mu yang tinggi itu."

Hening. Ia tak membalas ucapanku walaupun dengan kata 'hn' andalannya itu.

"Sasukeeeeee?!"

Ia menghentikan mobilnya. Aku menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ok ok."

"Benarkah? Yeeee~" Aku bersorak kegirangan. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya? Selain itu, aku tak ingin memperumit keadaan yang nantinya aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Aku, Sasuke, dan Hinata saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenku. Aku duduk di belakang, sedangkan Hinata duduk di jok depan di samping Sasuke. Rasanya senang sekali mengetahui perasaan sahabatku terbalas. Entah apa yang Sasuke katakan sehingga Hinata mau menerimanya. Apa dia bilang ia sudah lama sekali memendam perasaan sukanya itu? Aku sangsi. Yah, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan perasaanku untuk lelaki beriris _sapphire _itu, lebih lama aku yang menyukainya dari bangku SMA. Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tak ingin memikirkan tentangnya.

Waktu terasa singkat. Tak terasa mobil yang kutumpangi telah berada di depan apartemenku. Aku bergegas keluar dan menutup kembali pintu mobil. Sebelum melangkah menuju apartemen, aku tersenyum pada mereka dan hendak mengatakan suatu hal pada Hinata.

"Oh ya, _good luck_ Hinata-_san_. Kuberi tahu, walaupun ekspresinya sedatar tembok dan sikapnya amat sangat cuek, lelaki itu begitu mencintaimu. Ia sudah memen—"

"—pulanglah!"

Aku terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang mendelik ke arahku. Baiklah, aku tak akan memberitahukannya Sasuke.

"Oke, dasar manusia es. Mata ne Hinata-_san_, Sasuke."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sudah berhari-hari—atau mungkin hampir seminggu—Sasuke tak pernah lagi menjemputku. Ia berterimakasih padaku dan katanya tak lama lagi ia akan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan. Tak kusangka ia akan lebih dulu menikah.

Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat hal itu. Senyumku mengendur mesasakan angin musim dingin membelai wajah dan tubuhku. Perkiraan cuaca mengatakan salju pertama baru akan turun tiga hari ke depan. Tapi ternyata salju pertama turun sore tadi. Aku yang memakai blazer seperti biasa tentu saja merasa kedinginan. Butiran kristal putih itu turun cukup banyak. Jalanan, atap, dan pohon-pohon mulai ditempeli salju.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku. Merasa cukup hangat, telapak tanganku mengusap-ngusap pundakku. Rasanya udara malam musim dingin saat ini begitu menusuk kulit hingga ke dalam tulang.

Sebentar lagi aku sampai di halte. Kulihat ada tiga orang yang juga menunggu bis kota datang. Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka saat mendudukkan diriku. Beberapa menit bus kota tak juga datang. Aku sepertinya akan mati kedinginan jika menunggu terlalu lama. Oh bayangkan, aku bahkan belum makan malam. Perutku kosong dan udara terbuka seperti ini menambah-nambah kesengsaraanku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapanku. Mobil yang tak asing. Tak lama kemudian kaca terbuka dan menampakkan sosoknya—Naruto.

Aku merasa heran mengapa ia ada di sini. Untuk mengantarku? Padahal hubunganku dengannya kurang baik setelah ia menyuruhku untuk tak mengingat-ingat tentang perasaan yang ia katakan.

"Mau ikut denganku?" aku bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Kau datang di saat tepat, Naruto.

Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk dengan mantap. "Ya!"

Saat aku memasuki mobilnya, udara di dalam tak sedingin udara di luar. Malah terkesan hangat. Seulas senyum simpul mengembang di bibirku.

"Kau mau makan malam dulu? Aku belum makan malam," tawarnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arahku dengan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Aku mau! Kau yang traktir 'kan?" Ia mengangguk. Senyumanku semakin berseri-seri.

"Arigatou, lumayan, makan gratis di akhir bulan. Menghemat pengeluaran." Aku menepuk-nepuk saku bajuku, tempat menaruh dompet yang uangnya sudah tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Tak ada yang marah 'kan? Pacarmu, misalnya?"

Aku terkekeh geli. Pacar? Yang benar saja?! Jadi ia menganggap Sasuke pacar?

Setelah itu, tak ada dari kami yang bersuara. Aku juga tak berkomentar ia akan pergi makan di mana. Toh ia yang mentraktirku.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Aku tak menyangka Naruto membawaku ke kedai Ichiraku, tempat dulu kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami di sini. Kenangan-kenangan dulu seketika menyeruak ke permukaan. Rasa rindu mendera hatiku. Ah, Naruto, apakah kau juga rindu saat-saat kita dulu?

Kami berbincang-bincang dulu dengan paman Teuchi. Namun setelah _ramen_ tersedia di hadapan kami, ia kembali ke ruang masaknya.

Naruto dengan cepat memakan ramennya. Dari dulu ia memang sangat menyukai _ramen _Ichiraku. Aku tersenyum simpul dan menyantap _ramen _lezat yang mengalahkan udara dingin malam ini.

Belum selesai aku menghabiskan _ramen_-ku, Naruto telah menghabiskan dua mangkuk _ramen_. Porsi _ramen_-nya itu tetap saja banyak. Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan semangkuk.

Tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan menghabiskan _ramen _milikku, Naruto yang telah selesai dengan tiga porsi _ramen _pesanannya, memerhatikanku. Aku lama-lama jengah juga.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Aku melanjutkan kembali menyantap _ramen _yang masih tersisa.

"Sakura, aku tak pernah lagi melihat pacarmu itu. Kau sudah putus dengannya?"

_Uhuk_!

Aku tersedak karena ucapannya itu. Naruto dengan cepat memberikan air minum untukku. Setelah merasa baikan, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh? Apa? Maksudmu Sasuke?"

Ia memutar bola matanya. Seberkas raut kekesalan tampak di wajahnya.

"Yaaa pokoknya lelaki berambut aneh itu."

Aku terkekeh geli. Sumpit kuletakkan di atas mangkuk _ramen_ itu. Jadi dia selama ini menganggap aku dan Sasuke pacaran? Haha, kau salah Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu, dia hanya sahabatku ketika tiga semester awal. Semester selanjutnya ia lanjutkan di luar negeri. Dan sebulan lalu dia tiba-tiba menemuiku karena ingin meminta bantuanku."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia terlihat mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang kukatakan. Sepersekian detik kemudian alisnya terangkat.

"Bantuan?"

Rupanya ia heran dengan hal itu.

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar. "ia ingin aku dikenalkan pada orangtuanya sebagai kekasihnya agar perjodohan yang direncanakan kedua orang tuanya itu dibatalkan. Kau tahu? Katanya sudah lebih dari lima gadis hendak dijodohkan dengannya namun dengan perlahan mereka mundur karena sikap dan kelakuannya yang sok ingin mendapatkan istri yang sebanding dengannya."

Mulutnya terbuka, bola matanya sedikit melebar tak percaya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya kau kira aku pacaran dengannya? Jangankan pacaran, suka pun tidak."

Ia tampak tak percaya dan aku melihat seberkas kekesalan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya? Karena kalian sahabat?"

Apa? Berpelukan? Kapan aku berpelukan—

—oh! Aku ingat. Mungkin yang ia maksud ketika ia memaksaku untuk menyetujui keinginannya itu setelah aku marah-marah karena menolak mentah-mentah? Ternyata siluet seseorang itu memang dirinya.

Lagi-lagi aku terkekeh geli. Benarkah ia cemburu?

"Kau salah faham. Ia hanya berterimakasih padaku karena aku bersedia menghadiri acara makan malam dengan orang tuanya. Tapi akhirnya bukan aku melainkan gadis yang ia cintai dari dulu, ketika kami masih kuliah."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Bola mata birunya tampak lebih cerah dari beberapa menit lalu. Aku sedikit tersentak saat ia tiba-tiba menyentuh telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Kurasakan rasa panas dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku hingga ke pipiku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?

"Sakura, kau masih ingat 'kan dengan pertanyaanku dua minggu lalu? Kau belum menjawabnya."

Aku yang menunduk karena debaran jantungku yang abnormal, kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap bola matanya.

"Pertanyaan mana?" Aku pura-pura tak mengingatnya. Ia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tak mengingat hal itu. Lagi pula, aku tak bisa banyak berkata-kata karena pikiranku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Haruskah aku mengulangi perkataanku?" Tatapannya begitu intens menatap mataku. Aku tak bisa lama-lama menatapnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku secara asal ke arah lain selain pada iris birunya.

"Ya ya, aku ingat. Aku tak akan menjawab sebelum kau memberikan alasannya. Atau lebih baik aku jawab tidak?"

"_Nee_," Aku penasaran dengan alasan yang ia akan katakan. Aku melihat kesungguhan dari pancaran bola matanya. "aku mencintaimu bukan karena keindahan fisikmu. Tapi karena kecerewetanmu."

_Twing_!

_Mood_-ku seketika berubah. Sebuah perempatan seakan tampak di dahiku. Apa katanya? Aku cerewet? Aku hanya banyak bicara dan tak terlalu berlebihan.

Belum sempat aku menyangkal, ia kembali bersuara.

"Tambahan. Juga karena kau adalah kau. Kau yang selalu tampil apa adanya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang sudah lama mengisi hatiku. Bagaimana?"

Sungguh. Pipiku terasa terbakar. _Oh Kami-sama_, jangan sampai aku meleleh saat ini juga.

"Aku terima," jawabku singkat tanpa berani menatap matanya. Tanganku yang masih ia genggam aku tarik sehingga terlepas dari genggamannya yang begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Tiba-tiba sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah seringai.

"Kau juga mencintaiku, eh?"

Aku gelagapan. Masa aku harus mengatakannya?

"Sepertinya," jawabku asal. Aku malu jika menyatakan secara gamblang.

"Kenapa?"

Aku memasang ekspresi seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras. Aku tadinya ingin mengatakan kalau aku telah menyukainya dari dulu karena perhatian yang ia berikan padaku, karena sifat dan sikapnya yang dapat dengan mudah mengubrak-abrik perasaanku. Tapi, tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakan alasan semacam itu.

"Karena kau bodoh kali ya?"

Naruto mendelik tak suka.

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Seharusnya kau bilang karena aku ini seorang yang perhatian, kaya dan tampan."

Aku tertawa lepas.

"Narsis!"

Aku menjitak kepalanya. Haha, aku rindu juga tertawa lepas dan menjitak kepala kuningnya itu.

"Sebelum kita pulang, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi."

Alisku saling bertautan. Pertanyaan lagi? Ia kulihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku seakan kehabisan napas. Ia mengulurkan sebuah kotak merah dengan sebuah cincin dengan berlian indah di tengahnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Rasanya kupu-kupu seakan bertebaran di perutku. _Kami-sama_, aku tak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Ya." Aku menampakkan senyuman seindah dan setulus mungkin. Naruto, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menunggumu ...

**...**

**-The End-**

* * *

**Yaaa selesaaaiiii~ butuh perjuangan loh ngetik ff ini. Kenapa? Soalnya saya ngetik di saat tugas sekolah dan ulangan bertumpuk TwT Maafkan segala kekurangan dalam ff ini. Maaf juga banyak scene SS. Tapi kan mereka cuma sahabatan doang xD terus terus maaf juga kalo ff ini ngebosenin #nyengirgaje**

**Terus terus, itu endingnya aaaaa! Masa ngelamar di kedai ramen? Wkwkwk, gapapa lah XD**

**Oh ya, pada tahu IFA ga? Tau gaaa? Tahun ini IFA ada lagi lho! Ayo mulai dari sekarang pilih-pilih ff andalan kalian buat dinominasiin. Yang belum tau tentang apa itu IFA, dll bisa check profil saya. Sekalian liat2 ff saya yg lainnya~ xD #dor**

**Last, review dong. Jangan jadi silent reader doang. Kan kasian sama aku yg udh bikin ff NaruSaku ini :"D**

**... **

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**

**[Humas IFA Fandom Naruto Indonesia 2013]**


End file.
